simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Del Sol Valley
80px|left otoczenie pojawiające się w dodatku The Sims 4: Zostań gwiazdą. Jest ono wzorowane na Los Angeles, w szczególności na Hollywood i Hollywood Hills. Dzielnice Del Sol Valley składa się z 4 dzielnic, z czego jednej ukrytej dzielnicy: * Mirage Park Mirage Park słynie z korzystnych cenowo nieruchomości, a do centrum jest stąd bardzo blisko. To idealne miejsca dla tych, którzy dopiero rozpoczynają swoją drogę na szczyt. * The Pinnacles To odpowiednia okolica dla bogatych i sławnych Simów. Dzielnica The Pinnacles może się pochwalić najdroższymi willami w Del Sol Valley. Jeśli chcesz tu zamieszkać, musisz się najpierw dorobić! * Starlight Boulevard Jeśli chodzi o nocne atrakcje, Starlight Boulevard nie ma sobie równych. Do większości ekskluzywnych klubów wstęp mają tylko największe gwiazdy. Idealne miejsce, żeby się pokazać. Każdy, kogo tu spotkasz, jest kimś! * Plumbob Pictures (ukryte) Rodziny * Rodzina Bailey-Moon :§50 000 :Octavia Moon, Thorne Bailey, Orange Bailey-Moon :Octavia Moon i Thorne Bailey to wpływowa para. Największe przeboje Thorne'a podbijają serca publiczności głównie dzięki genialnym tekstom Octavii. W ostatnim czasie jego wizerunek w mediach społecznościowych trochę kuleje. Fani zaczynają rozumieć, że gdyby nie talent Octavii, byłby nikim. Ich syn Orange to sympatyczny młody Sim, choć życie w luksusie sprawiło, że jest odrobinę oderwany od rzeczywistości. * Rodzina Jeong :§15 000 :Venessa Jeong :By przeprowadzić się do Del Sol Valley, Venessa Jeong porzuciła swoją orientalną ojczyznę. Teraz szuka szczęścia jako obiecująca aktorka. Do tej pory pojawiła się w kilku mało znaczących reklamach, ale jej agent stale ją zapewnia, że ma wszelkie szanse na zostanie gwiazdą. Musi tylko poczekać na przełomową rolę. * Rodzina Ward :§100 000 :Judith Ward :W środowisku aktorskim Judith Ward jest legendą. Ma na swoim koncie liczne produkcje – od komedii po dramaty. Można powiedzieć, że grała dosłownie we wszystkim. Jeśli jednak liczysz, że się z Tobą zaprzyjaźni – nic z tego. Charakter ma raczej trudny, o czym najlepiej świadczy liczba mostów, które za sobą spaliła. Bogactwo jest dla niej najważniejsze. Jeśli wrzucenie Cię pod koła autobusu pomoże jej w rozwoju kariery, zrobi to bez wahania. Wielokrotnie wychodziła za mąż, niestety partnerzy zwykle ją spowalniali, a Judith lubi żyć intensywnie i nie zadowala się byle czym. Ciekawostki * Po przetłumaczeniu Del Sol Valley na angielski, otrzymujemy nazwę valley of the sun, co może być nawiązaniem do Sunset Valley z The Sims 3. * W Del Sol Valley nie pada śnieg w zimę (tak samo jak w Selvadoradzie, Sulani, StrangerVille czy Oazie Zdrój) * Dzielnica Starlight Boulevard jest nawiązaniem do prawdziwego bulwaru w Los Angeles, Sunset Boulevard. * W tym otoczeniu znajduje się wiele budynków bez toalet w łazienkach, co skutkuje brakiem funkcjonalności. To pierwsze w historii serii The Sims przeoczenie twórców, które nie pozwala graczom korzystać ze zbudowanych przez twórców domów albo wymusza ich renowację. Podobne błędy pojawiły się w StrangerVille oraz Glimmerbrook. Galeria Del Sol Valley screen.png|Wygląd Starlight Boulevard TS4 EP6 Official Screenshot 6.png|Ukryta dzielnica - Plumbob Pictures DSV 1.png|Widok na miasto z The Pinnacles TS4 EP06 Mirage Park.png|Mirage Park TS4 EP06 Starlight Boulevard.png|Starlight Boulevard TS4 EP06 The Pinnacles.png|The Pinnacles Kategoria:Del Sol Valley Kategoria:Otoczenia Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 4 en:Del Sol Valley fr:Del Sol Valley nl:Del Sol Valley ru:Дель-Соль-Вэлли